eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1714 (25 December 1998 - Part 1)
Synopsis Grant and Courtney play with Courtney's presents. Peggy tries to make Grant promise to forget recent events, for today at least. Peggy tells Frank she's not sure she can get through Christmas - Frank tries to reassure her. Tiffany tells Beppe she can't accept the necklace he bought for her. Beppe tries to tell Tiffany his feelings for her, but Tiffany changes the subject, eager to get home and see Courtney. She tells Beppe she's unsure about making the statement about Grant. Tiffany rings Grant and tells him she wants to see Courtney straight away. Grant refuses, telling her it might be the last Christmas he gets to spend with Courtney. Peggy questions his decision, but Grant is adamant he's done the right thing. Tiffany, angry that Grant has refused to let her see her daughter, tells Beppe that she wants to go to the police station - "I wanna make that statement, and I wanna get my daughter back". Bianca and Sonia, on their way to church, run into Tiffany. Bianca tells her not to worry about getting Courtney from Grant - she'll go over to the Vic and get her after Christmas dinner at Pat's, Tiffany is grateful. Phil makes a reluctant Jamie join him for the family lunch at the Vic. Frank makes a toast "To the Mitchells - getting on with each other for a change". Phil mutters "and pigs might fly" and Peggy reaches the end of her tether. She tells them she's getting away from them and her and Frank leave. Grant confides in Phil about what happened between him and Tiffany. He tells him that the other woman he was seeing was Louise. Phil is shocked but tells him he should have told him earlier. Huw and Lenny plan their TV Dinner round the Queen's Speech and then go off to scrounge free drinks from the neighbours. Roy gets the sharp end of Pat's tongue when he lets over oversleep. She frantically starts preparing the food for Christmas dinner but everything goes wrong especially when Huw and Lenny pop in and drink their way through the Christmas booze! Then a power-cut hits the square and Pat is distraught that her Turkey is ruined. Frank is angry with Ricky when he finds out about the Christmas Tree scam, but understands that he was doing it for his wife and baby. Ricky sees Bianca in the square and tries to talk to her - but Bianca tells him she's got nothing to say to him and walks off. Bianca goes to the Vic to get Courtney. Grant tries to stop her, but Bianca is adamant and starts packing up Courtney's things. Grant shouts at Bianca to get out. Bianca suddenly bends over double and screams out. Phil comes running up from downstairs. Bianca tells Grant she's in labour and shouts at Phil to run and get Ricky. Credits Main cast *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Beppe - Michael Greco *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy- Tony Caunter *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Martin -James Alexandrou *Mary - Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor - Sean Gleeson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ricky - Sid Owen *Teresa - Leila Birch *Huw - Richard Elis *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Dot - June Brown *Lilly - Barbara Keogh *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Joe - Jake Kyprianou Guest cast *Homeless Man (Ronnie) - Gerard Bentall Uncredited cast *Patch *Courtney Mitchell *Peter Beale *Lucy Beale *Steven Beale Gallery Roly_(25_December_1986_-_Part_1).jpg|Roly (25 December 1986 - Part 1) Lilly Mattock (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Lilly Mattock (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Courtney Mitchell (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Courtney Mitchell (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Courtney Mitchell 2 (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Courtney Mitchell (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Joe di Marco (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Joe di Marco (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Lenny and Huw (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Lenny Wallace and Huw Edwards (25 December 1998 - Part 1) 47 Albert Square (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|47A Albert Square (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Peggy Mitchell Christmas Present from Frank Butcher (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Peggy Mitchell Christmas Present from Frank Butcher (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Pat Evans and Turkey (25 December 1998 - Part 1).jpg|Pat Evans and Turkey (25 December 1998 - Part 1) Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns